Come on and Dance
by HannahMichelle
Summary: Imagine this: you live with the Emersons, you work for Max, you babysit Laddie, the Frogs are your cousins, and you are being stalked by David. Well now, you've just got 'vampire' written all over you, don't ya!


"I can't believe how _irresponsible _you are!" Jacki West shrieked at her mother, who was snorting a line of coke. She was on her way out the door for work. "I'm bringing in ALL the money, giving most of it to you, and this is what you're spending it on?!" Jacki continued, while her mom, Monica, ignored her. "I hate you. I hate you so fucking much," she finished through gritted teeth. She walked out the door, making sure to slam it, and walked to work.

--

Max's Videos had the best selection of videos in Santa Carla. With only four employees (Max, Jacki, Maria, and Lucy), it was kept small and friendly. Jacki and Lucy worked days, while Max and Maria worked nights. Sometimes the girls switched around shifts, but Max would take nothing but nights.

"Hey, Luce," Jacki said, storming through the doors. She had blown off some steam while walking, but was still raging.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Lucy asked softly, putting a hand on Jacki's shoulder. Lucy was a sweet woman in her late 30s, and had been more like a mother to Jacki than Monica since the Emerson's moved here.

"My mom.." Jacki started, but didn't even have to finish. Lucy nodded, knowing already.

"Well, Jack, I've told you you're welcome to stay with me whenever you like..." Lucy offered for the hundredth time.

"No, that's alright..I could just stay at my cousins.."

"Jacki, I've met the Frogs. I know you won't fit in their two bedroom house...my place is plenty big enough, and no one will mind," Lucy said firmly. Jacki knew that this time she couldn't say no.

"Okay. I'd like that," she smiled. The first costumer of the day walked in, and the shift officially started.

--

As the sun sunk further into the ground, Santa Carla grew more alive. It had been that way ever since the beginning of time, and it wasn't going to stop soon. Santa Carla was the kind of place that looked wholesome in the day, but once night came, was a nonstop party. The Boardwalk was the heart of the town, and was a popular hang out for people of all ages. With rides, games, shops, and shows, the Boardwalk was the only source of entertainment for the citizens, once the beach got old.

Jacki and Lucy clocked out once Maria showed up at 5, and both climbed into Lucy's old station wagon. They drove straight to Lucy's place, not even going to Jacki's to get her stuff. Lucy assured her that her oldest son Michael would take her tomorrow.

--

"Boys! Boys...Come down here, I want you to meet someone..." Sam heard his mom call. He groaned, thinking it would be some new boyfriend or that Max guy his mom was always talking about. He carefully put his Superman comic issue number 37 down and walked out of his room, his loyal dog Nanook following.

As Sam walked past his older brother Michael's room, he opened the door and walked in. Mike was sitting on his bed, headphones on, reading a magazine. Sam walked in and plucked the headphones off Mike's head.

"Mikey, come on. I'm not going down there alone," Sam said, as their mom continued to call for them downstairs. Mike grinned at his little brother, stood up, and followed him out the door and down the stairs.

"Ooh.." Sam said quietly, but not quiet enough, when he saw the girl at the bottom of the stairs. She rolled her eyes at him, making him grin. He turned his attention to his mom for an explanation.

"Boys, this is Jacki West. She works with me at Max's...She's having some family issues, so she's going to be staying here with us for a little while. Sam, I was hoping you'd let her stay in your room?" Lucy asked. Sam's expression turned from a huge grin to a look of confusion.

"What?! Mom, where am I supposed to sleep?!"

"With me, or Mike..." she answered. Jacki could tell Lucy sometimes let her sons walk on her.

"Mom, I finally got my room _just _the way I like it...Why can't she sleep in Mike's, or on the couch, or grandpa's --"

"--Sam--"

"--She can stay in mine--" Everyone was trying to talk at once.

"--Luce, if it's too much trouble--"

"--No, no. We'll figure this out..Mike, can she--"

"--I already said she could," he interrupted with a smile. She thanked him, and Michael showed Jacki to his room.

* * *

A/N: Pretty short, I know. It's all I could get out right now. This story might start off a little slow, but I think it might be good. Review please!


End file.
